Sidon Flower
The is a flower originally grown and cultivated by Doctor Hiroshi Hoshikawa on the planet Sidon with the assistance of his wife Midori. The flower was devised as a means by the Hoshikawa family to bring greenery to the harsh, desert-like nature of Sidon, grown in a special greenhouse on the planet and cultivated for 20 years with great care and dedication. When the flower finally does blossom on the planet, it is considered a great success for the doctor and his family; but it is also seen by the Galactic Imperial Army Zone as in defiance of their own policy of the destruction of one-thousand planets. Attacking Sidon and the Hoshikawa due to the flowers, they destroy the flowers on the planet and attempt to eliminate the Hoshikawa family for attempting to bring life to this barren world. Ultimately both the professor and his wife as well as their five children escape from Sidon, yet each one bringing a sample of the Sidon Flower with them to continue to cultivate as well as a sign of their family. Over the next twenty years, both the Hoshikawa parents and their five children continued to develop Sidon Flowers: eldest child Gaku in particular raised the plants as part of his student classes associated his study of biology and the sciences. Similar to the Sidon invasion, Zone likewise came to Earth to destroy the planet and the flowers just as the Sidon Flowers began to blossom on the planet as part of the class. As Newtown Elementary School is destroyed during Zone's initial assault on the planet, several of Gaku's students kept some of the flowers in order to maintain and take care of them as the school was being repaired and rebuilt for when it was ready to reopen. The flower likewise proved itself being able to adapt to Earth on it's own, particularly when one grew in a vacant lot on Earth without motivation; this flower was used by Captain Garoa for a special Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon he used to torment Fiveman with during a battle. Although the Sidon Flowers were key to the first encounter between Fiveman and Zone, they also proved to be key to its final downfall. After the galactic conquerors discover their starship, Vulgyre, was actually a living, sentient being, Galactic Empress Meadow instructed the creature to destroy Earth on it's own; only for it to encounter the pollen of the Earth-grown Sidon flowers, "destroying" the Meadow illusion and revealing Vulgyre as the real mastermind of Zone all along. Due to the Sidon Flowers interfering with its plans, it transforms Galactic Scientist Doldora and Galactic Fang Zaza into Baradorugin to destroy them, only for Fiveman to prevent from happening. During the final battle after Vulgyre becomes the "Super Beast", they are instructed by their parents from Planet P16 to take the flowers inside Vulgyre to use them to defeat it. Within, they use the flowers to free the real Meadow from Vulgyre's control, weakening it until they can finally finish it off. - Category:Sentai Artifacts